The field of the invention relates to networking maintenance. Specifically, the invention relates to a graphical user interface for maintaining networking hardware operation.
In the days of proprietary, centralized mainframe computing the choices and parameters affecting purchases of networking hardware were limited. Vendor choices were relatively sparse as few suppliers had access to the mainframe""s proprietary networking technology. Furthermore, as desktop technology was limited to mere terminals, implementation of the network itself was somewhat simplistic. For example, the routing associated with electronic mail messages between neighboring co-workers was generally performed inside the mainframe rather than within a dedicated networking box on the Local Area Network (LAN).
With the PC Revolution and disappearance of the mainframe the difficulty associated with network implementation scaled upward. With LAN based client/server computing much of the networking traffic once handled within the mainframe now appears as offered load to the LAN. For example, electronic mail messages between neighboring co-workers usually requires multiple hops across a router or switching hub.
Complicating the networking requirements is the steady progress in silicon technology. As microprocessors continue to expand in performance the type of media traffic on the LAN has evolved from mere data (such as files and e-mail) to real time voice (such as Voice Over IP) and even real time video. Thus, the transformation from centralized to distributed computing has resulted in greater network complexity.
Furthermore, as the mainframe""s proprietary networks were replaced by industry standard based network technologies (e.g., TCP/IP or ATM), a myriad of different suppliers each manufacturing functionally identical or nearly identical hardware (similar to the present day PC industry) have emerged. Criteria for distinguishing between competing suppliers requires in-depth focus of each product offering in order to identify subtle (yet important) differences.
Thus, the evolution to distributed computing has resulted not only in more complex networking requirements but also more sophisticated purchasing decisions. One technology area where these two concepts merge is networking maintenance. Networking maintenance involves the day-to-day operation of running the network. System upgrade, system installation, repairing failures and adjusting topology to better suit flow control are all tasks associated with network maintenance. Various maintenance tasks are performed for each piece of equipment within the network as well as the overall network itself.
As networks have become more complex the demands on those responsible for running the network and its equipment have become more demanding. Thus it is highly desirable to have user friendly, powerful software environments that enable network managers to perform their responsibilities activities easily and efficiently. Generally each piece of networking hardware has its own maintenance software tool used to configure and monitor the equipment. However, control of each individual machine within a network may be centralized to a web based platform (or other platform communicatively coupled to each machine). These tools may further communicate with a higher level software tool that configures and monitors the entire network.
A maintenance tool""s ease of use and degree of sophistication are major determinants in differentiating between competing vendors. Furthermore, other than low level protocols (e.g., SNMP), maintenance tools are not standardized by the networking industry. Thus each supplier has a wide field upon which innovative and varied tools (particularly at the user interface level) may be developed in an effort to differentiate from competition.
To date, however, many maintenance tools have been difficult to use. This stems largely from the basic architecture of the tool. For example, past maintenance tools have a separate page for each resource type (e.g., cards, lines, ports, slots, etc.) resulting in a non-consistent and cluttered user interface. Such an interface makes keeping track of the networking box""s configuration confusing and difficult.
An apparatus comprising a graphical user interface having a maintenance menu and a resource tree where the resource tree has an architectural arrangement and a networking resource. A method is also described comprising selecting, within a networking resource tree having an architectural arrangement, a networking resource and then initiating the appearance of a maintenance menu.